Platonic
by LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: TRADUCTION Finch n'est pas une princesse et John n'est pas un chevalier, mais il occira n'importe quel dragon pour le récupérer parce qu'aucun d'eux ne peut faire ça sans l'autre. C'est ce que font les partenaires. C'est ce que sont les âmes sœurs. Reese/Finch.


Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Mais oh si le souhaiter le rendait réalité...

**Traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de Della19.**

* * *

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

_"Lorsqu'il arrive à celui qui aime les jeunes gens ou à tout autre de rencontrer sa moitié, la sympathie, l'amitié, l'amour les saisit l'un et l'autre d'une manière si merveilleuse qu'ils ne veulent plus en quelque sorte se séparer, ne fût-ce qu'un moment."_ ― Platon, Le Banquet

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Il vient à l'esprit de Finch, alors qu'il fixe les yeux morts d'Alicia Corwin, qu'il attend que Reese vienne le sauver.

Il ne devrait pas; la machine ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Elle donnera simplement des numéros à John, davantage de personnes à sauver; elle ne lui dira pas ce qu'il veut, si sauver Finch est même ce qu'il veut. Il a donné à cet homme un travail et un but, c'est vrai, mais John ne lui doit rien. Finch ne l'en estimerait pas moins s'il décidait de ne pas s'écarter de son but, de suivre les numéros et de sauver les gens que Finch n'a pas pu.

En fait, il y a même une partie de lui qui pourrait l'admirer si c'était le cas.

Et même au-delà de ça, il pourrait ne pas avoir besoin d'être sauvé. Il _pourrait_ être capable de se montrer plus malin que cette femme, cette Root. Elle est brillante, oui, mais Harold est habile. Il ne peut certainement pas la distancer à pied, mais il y a d'autres jeux qu'il pourrait essayer, même avec sa menace bien trop réelle de nuire à une vie innocente.

Il pourrait ne pas avoir besoin d'être sauvé.

Mais il en a envie tout de même.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il s'y est habitué, bien que cela ait été une transition loin d'être naturelle.

Finch est paranoïaque depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se rappeler. Son talent avec les ordinateurs signifiait qu'il avait dû l'être, même à partir d'un très jeune âge, et donc il avait appris à ne compter sur personne d'autre que lui-même. Appris que personne ne viendrait le sauver; qu'il devrait le faire tout seul.

Et ensuite, il s'était retrouvé dans une situation où il ne _pouvait pas_ le faire tout seul.

Il peut encore se rappeler Theresa; se rappeler le tireur, et de la peur viscérale de mourir. Il se peut que Finch soit mort de nom, mais malgré l'activité professionnelle qu'il a choisie, il n'est en fait pas pressé de quitter son enveloppe charnelle, et à cet instant, où le tireur les tenait dans sa ligne de mire, avec nulle part où fuir, Finch avait été terrifié, certain qu'il allait mourir.

Et alors, comme son propre ange gardien personnel, il y avait eu Reese, se tenant au-dessus du corps de l'homme. Reese, qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir arriver là à temps, mais qui l'avait fait, avec rien d'autre que la pure force de sa volonté; la pure détermination de s'assurer que personne ne ferait de mal à Finch ou à Theresa.

Et cela avait été alors, se tenant dans ce couloir d'hôtel, son cœur battant trop vite d'adrénaline et de soulagement, que Finch avait réalisé quelque chose, quelque chose avec bien plus d'impact qu'une balle.

Après toutes ces années seul, il avait quelqu'un pour le poursuivre.

Et alors, juste pour enfoncer le clou, l'homme l'avait refait, encore et encore.

_Je ne vous paie pas pour me sauver, vous savez,_ dit Finch à Reese une fois après une catastrophe évitée particulièrement de justesse, où Reese avait presque perdu le numéro du jour parce qu'il s'était arrêté pour sauver Finch.

_Je sais,_ avait répondu Reese de cette voix rocailleuse faisant trembler l'âme qui était la sienne, les yeux sombres et intenses, _Des partenaires, c'est simplement ce qu'ils font._ Et ensuite, une main, à la fois respectueuse et insolente sur son épaule, un poids réconfortant, _vous vous y habituerez._

Le, _Je viendrai toujours pour vous,_ fut passé sous silence, mais Finch l'entendit tout de même.

Et donc il ne bouge pas, et attend Reese.

Il faut l'admettre, ce n'est pas une chose pour laquelle il est très doué.

Il aurait pensé qu'engager cet homme pour l'aider avec les numéros, pour l'aider avec l'accablante culpabilité, tellement plus handicapante que n'importe quelle douleur de son corps, rendrait ça plus facile. Plus facile d'être l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone; l'homme qui entend et voit tout mais n'a pas les compétences pour prendre des mesures.

L'homme qui entend toute la mort.

Mais il n'a pas engagé un homme, il a engagé _Reese_, et naturellement, c'est ce détail-là qui fait toute la différence.

Un jour, il entendra la mort de Reese.

C'est une pensée qui vole son souffle, fait rater un battement à son cœur.

C'était supposé être plus facile.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Ça ne l'est pas.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Harold est un homme intelligent; il peut préciser le moment exact où tout a changé.

Quand il a engagé Reese, il n'y avait pas eu un moment de foudroiement. Il cherchait une combinaison très particulière de compétences; mortel mais avec une appréciation pour la vie; violent mais doux; un tueur avec une conscience. Un homme très rare et spécial oui, et Reese, de par sa possession de cette énigme avait été rare et spécial aussi, mais Finch, trop inquiet de s'assurer que Reese ne viole pas sa précieuse vie privée, n'avait pas donné beaucoup de réflexion au fait de faire confiance à l'homme.

Avec les numéros, et lentement, avec sa vie, mais pourtant, il y avait eu une distance – une ligne claire entre les rôles de Finch et les rôles de Reese. Finch regarde, est l'homme à distance, l'homme de l'autre côté du téléphone, et Reese est l'approche directe, de terrain avec ses pistolets et sa volonté de fer, sa confiance absolue en ses propres compétences.

Et bien que Finch connaisse le danger, bien que ces moments où il ne peut pas joindre John sur les communicateurs arrêtent sa respiration, Finch ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné par les choses que cet homme peut faire, avec à peine plus que la force pure de sa volonté. Reese s'est attaqué à des assassins, des dealers de drogue, des pègres, des flics ripoux; toutes des situations où un homme solitaire, peu importe son entraînement, ne devrait pas l'emporter et l'a fait, tout ça pour Finch et les numéros.

Reese et Finch, partenaires contre le monde, faisant l'impossible.

Et ensuite il y a Snow, et John qui appelle pour dire au revoir alors qu'il se vide de son sang et Finch réalise qu'il s'est trop habitué à Reese faisant l'impossible.

Parce que Reese est l'homme qui survit, qui vient pour Finch; l'homme qui défie les probabilités.

Maintenant c'est l'homme qui meurt alors qu'il lui parle, utilisant ses derniers souffles pour remercier Finch; maintenant c'est l'homme qui a besoin de Finch.

L'homme qui lui dit de se tenir à distance.

Finch, le Finch qu'il était avant Reese, le ferait – il réaliserait qu'il arrivait en voiture dans une situation où il était sûr d'être attrapé soit par la CIA soit la Détective Carter, et sa paranoïa lui aurait fait faire demi-tour, son besoin d'auto-préservation prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Finch, le Finch qui a un partenaire appelé Reese, appuie sur le champignon.

Il n'abandonnera pas son partenaire.

C'est cette pensée qui le conserve vif alors qu'il charge le corps de Reese dans sa voiture avec l'aide de Carter, alors qu'il conduit trop vite, heurte trop de bosses pour un homme avec une colonne vertébrale fusionnée, trouve un docteur qui ne posera pas de questions mais pourra rafistoler Reese et ne pas les faire remarquer par la CIA.

Il ne laissera pas Reese mourir.

Et c'est là, alors qu'il le regarde fixement, cet homme qui vient pour lui, que cela le frappe vraiment; la raison pour laquelle Reese ne peut pas mourir. Parce que c'est là, alors que le docteur s'affaire pour lui sauver la vie que Finch réalise que s'il meurt, il ne saura pas comment continuer. Harold n'est pas étranger à la perte; Nathan, son propre corps, Grace, ont tous laissé un vide en lui, mais il a tenu bon à travers tout ça – il a survécu, parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait.

Mais ça – cet homme avec ses pistolets, son costume, sa voix et sa certitude impossible – s'est glissé furtivement dans son âme même quand Finch ne regardait pas et s'est installé dans cet endroit autrefois vide, et Finch sait, avec une certitude qu'il a seulement jamais ressentie auparavant en regardant du code, que si cet homme mourait, Finch n'y survivrait pas.

Finch n'est pas étranger aux travaux de Platon, mais il avait toujours pris _Le Banquet_ avec un grain de sel. C'était les âmes sœurs de Platon – des êtres avec quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages, séparés par les dieux à cause de la peur de leur pouvoir pur, forcés à chercher leur autre moitié pour le reste de leurs vies – avec lesquelles il avait toujours eu un problème.

Parce que, eh bien, Finch avait toujours pensé que c'était un joli idéal, mais pas une réalité possible. Que deux personnes puissent s'emboîter si bien, compléter l'autre si bien qu'elles pourraient partager quelque chose d'aussi individuel qu'une âme, une perception de soi. Qu'une autre personne puisse être vos bras et jambes, puisse être les parties de vous-même que vous ne pouviez pas être.

Il sait maintenant.

Mais Reese se réveille, laisse Finch le mettre dans un fauteuil roulant et tourner autour de lui, et la vie continue, un autre numéro, un autre boulot, et Finch enterre son épiphanie pour faire le travail que Reese ne peut pas faire sans se faire tuer.

Il lui fournit un coussin à la place, et ne dit pas, si vous étiez mort, je serais mort aussi, parce que mon âme – le noyau même de moi – est trop lié à vous pour exister tout seul maintenant.

Reese ignore naturellement le coussin, sauve la fille, sauve Trask et sauve Finch, tout en étant sur des béquilles, parce qu'il est _Reese_, et c'est ce qu'il fait.

Il est celui qui vient pour lui.

Son partenaire.

Cela fait palpiter son cœur.

Ça aussi est une chose qu'il ne dit pas.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Et, pendant un moment, la vie continue en un schéma très prévisible. Il y a un numéro, et Reese qui fait l'impossible, et Finch qui écoute par le téléphone, le souffle toujours sur le point de se coincer dans sa gorge à chaque coup de feu et signal perdu. Reese sauve les numéros, ces gens qui sont tellement plus que non pertinents, et sauve Finch, et Finch est content de ça, de la nature inexprimée de leur relation.

Et ensuite Caroline Turing tire dans la tête de Alicia Corwin, et s'appelle Root et prend Finch, et tout change.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Root, en l'absence d'un meilleur nom, est une femme brillante. Cela requiert un grand intellect pour faire ce qu'elle a fait – pour pister l'existence de la machine et berner non seulement Finch, mais Reese aussi – et bien que Finch puisse abhorrer ses méthodes et penser qu'elle est vraiment folle, il peut reconnaître qu'elle possède une certaine brillance essentielle.

Et pourtant, bien qu'étant la femme avec toutes les éventualités, il y a une chose qu'elle ne voit pas, et c'est une prouesse choquante de stupidité.

Votre ami néandertalien, appelle-t-elle Reese, ne le prenant pas en compte comme juste un autre humain, tellement en-dessous de son - et, jusqu'à un point périphérique la sienne à lui -intelligence.

Pas une menace pour elle.

Finch cependant, Finch se rappelle d'un bébé perdu, et _vous comptez faire quoi_, et de la réponse rauque, _tout ce qu'il faudra_, et du _regard_ qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Reese.

Les dieux de Platon eux-mêmes n'auraient pas pu arrêter Reese à cet instant, et pourtant Root, qui comprend très bien les machines mais les gens moins bien, ne pense pas que John est une menace pour elle.

Ce sera sa perte.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Si Harold apprend une chose importante de la petite combine de Root impliquant Denton Weeks, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas simplement la machine.

Elle le veut lui.

Non, pas sexuellement – en tout cas, pas entièrement – bien que ce soit une pensée qui ne lui apporte aucun soulagement, parce que la vérité est bien pire. Root veut être son égal – faire partie de lui. Vivre dans son âme, être la personne de laquelle il dépend, la personne à laquelle il sourit, la personne en qui il a confiance pour surveiller ses arrières. Être son deuxième ensemble de bras et de jambes, son deuxième visage – l'autre moitié de lui, plus puissants ensemble que séparés. Elle pense qu'elle a droit au rôle de son âme sœur dans la définition de Platon, avant que l'expression ne soit corrompue par le sentimentalisme et n'ait perdu son pouvoir.

Son partenaire.

Elle veut être _John_.

Elle ne l'est pas.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Il le lui dit, bien que d'une manière légèrement indirecte.

Elle ne le prend pas bien.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Root arrête de pousser la chaise, et Harold sait, sans même le voir que John est là.

Que John est venu pour lui.

Il doit retenir le sourire, retenir le sourire suffisant de satisfaction, bien qu'une partie filtre.

Parce que Root peut essayer autant qu'elle veut de forcer son chemin dans son noyau, mais elle ne le fera jamais. Quelqu'un est déjà là, quelqu'un tellement au-delà d'elle, tellement meilleur qu'elle. Quelqu'un qui s'est glissé dedans tellement naturellement que Finch ne l'a même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déjà trop tard, tellement plus élégamment que les efforts pitoyables de Root, qui ne faisaient à peine plus que tailler aveuglément avec un couteau.

John est le meilleur code.

Ensuite il y a un coup de feu, et Finch perd tout fil de pensée pendant une seconde.

Mais seulement une seconde, parce qu'ensuite il y a Reese, et tout est soudain beaucoup mieux.

Il devrait poursuivre Root – elle est la priorité, le numéro dangereux – ne devrait pas s'arrêter au corps de Finch, le fixer avec l'intensité d'un millier de soleils, ses mains cherchant des blessures, qui, si elles étaient là, Finch pense que John pourrait être capable de les faire aller mieux simplement par la pure force de sa volonté.

Il ne devrait pas faire ces choses.

Il les fait bien sûr.

C'est _Reese_.

"Je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention que vous veniez me trouver M. Reese," dit-il quand il peut finalement se tenir à nouveau debout, parce que peu importe les miettes de pain qu'il avait laissées au cottage de Denton, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Il y avait des numéros, des gens qui avaient plus besoin de John que lui.

John dit quelque chose en retour, au sujet de Finch ayant sauvé sa vie et de rendre la faveur, mais dans ses yeux Finch peut voir ce qu'il veut vraiment dire.

_Des partenaires_; c'est simplement ce qu'ils font.

Il rapproche Finch de son corps lorsqu'ils partent, un geste protecteur, et Finch, qui ne peut pas supporter d'être touché depuis son... accident s'appuie sur le volume solide de cet homme, et se délecte de sa chaleur.

Ils vont devoir avoir une discussion.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

Il y a un chien dans la bibliothèque.

Un large chien qui-mange-des-livres-chers-et-peut-être-des-hommes dans la bibliothèque.

Qui obéit à chaque ordre de John.

Bien _sûr_ que oui.

Il dit à John qu'ils vont probablement s'entendre, et il est même sérieux.

Ils sont tous deux incontestablement dévoués à Reese, après tout.

Et ensuite Root appelle John, pour le remercier et pour le menacer, lui disant qu'elle le reprendrait quand bon lui semblerait, et rejetant la promesse de John.

Elle le dit comme une menace, mais cela desserre quelque chose en Finch à la place.

Elle ne voit toujours pas John – ne voit pas le partenariat qu'ils ont – comme une menace.

C'est pour ça qu'elle perdra toujours.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?" Demande-t-il dans le silence laissé par l'appel de Root, davantage pour briser la glace que par véritable curiosité. Il est presque certain de la manière dont Reese l'a fait - même Root l'avait su – mais il a besoin de la confirmation, de John faisant à nouveau l'impossible.

"La machine – j'ai... négocié avec elle," dit John, simplement, comme s'il ne réalise pas combien la chose qu'il vient de faire est miraculeuse. Root oui, et elle l'avait détesté pour ça, pour la capacité à se connecter à la machine, mais Finch peut seulement s'en émerveiller. De cet homme, qui, utilisant non pas un ordinateur mais le besoin bien trop humain de sauver un partenaire, avait réussi à hacker la Machine d'une manière dont Root ne serait jamais capable.

"Pour moi ?" Demande-t-il en réponse, au lieu de toutes les choses qu'il aimerait dire, mais Reese doit voir quelque chose en lui de toute manière, parce qu'il répond, son âpre demi-murmure indéniablement affectueux, les yeux intenses mais tellement gentils : "Finch, la liste des choses que je ne ferais pas pour vous se trouve être très courte."

Et ensuite Reese s'arrête, regarde de plus près, son front se plissant juste comme il faut, et le cœur de Finch ne peut s'empêcher de rater un battement alors que ces yeux intenses plongent en lui et s'emplissent d'inquiétude alors que Reese fait un autre pas plus près de lui et demande doucement : "Êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien ?" Et alors, se rapprochant encore davantage, la main se levant maladroitement avant de s'arrêter, une question demandée si prudemment : "Elle n'a pas fait de... dommages durables ?"

Et Finch, qui ne s'est jamais considéré comme un homme très brave, regarde cet homme, son partenaire dans tellement plus que les numéros, rassemble son courage et prend un risque qu'il espère contre toute attente en vaudra la peine : "Elle voulait découper une partie de moi et l'ouvrir – une partie de mon âme même – et s'installer dans le trou."

Et alors, parce que Reese n'a pas encore bougé, ne s'est pas reculé ni fait la sourde oreille, Finch fait un pas boitillant plus près, fixe ses yeux sur ceux de Reese et risque le tout pour le tout : "Mais elle n'a pas pu. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un."

Il y a un instant alors, où ce que Finch a dit est simplement suspendu dans l'air, lourdement, et Reese ne dit rien, le visage ne révélant rien, et Finch pense qu'il a commis une grave erreur, son propre cœur coincé quelque part près de sa gorge. Ruiner ce qu'ils ont...

Mais alors, comme un miracle, Reese sourit, ses yeux lumineux, et il fait ce dernier pas dans l'espace personnel si bien gardé de Finch et dit, les lignes de son corps effleurant celles de Finch : "Eh bien alors," et il rapproche son front pour reposer sur celui de Finch, pour que ses mots caressent son visage, "Si je dois y vivre, je devrais au moins payer un loyer, ne penses-tu pas ?"

Et alors, avant que Finch, avec son intellect massif ne puisse penser à quelque chose à dire, John continue, pas une once de taquinerie dans la voix, aussi sérieux que la mort : "Si quoi que ce soit t'était arrivé, j'aurais brûlé le monde. Je ne sais pas comment ou quand tu l'as fait, mais je ne suis plus moi sans toi."

Et alors, de grandes mains se glissent de son épaule à sa mâchoire et la penchent vers le haut doucement, pour que Finch puisse rencontrer les yeux de Reese sans enflammer sa nuque : "Je te l'ai dit Finch, tu m'as _sauvé_."

Il l'embrasse alors, parce qu'il ne peut pas ne pas le faire, et la bouche de Reese s'ouvre à lui comme une fleur s'épanouissant alors qu'il attire Finch plus près, les grandes mains qui ont tué tant de gens si douces alors qu'il le ramène dans la chaleur de ses bras où Finch s'ajuste parfaitement, comme il y avait été destiné.

Il savait que ce serait le cas.

C'est ce que sont les âmes sœurs.

Et alors John le guide lentement en arrière vers le lit que Finch garde dans l'autre pièce, et Finch décide d'arrêter de penser et de prouver une chose à John d'une autre façon.

Il n'a pas sauvé John; ils se sont sauvés mutuellement.

C'est simplement ce que font des partenaires.

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

FIN

POIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOIPOI

* * *

Note de l'Auteure : Ouais donc, mon premier épisode de POI était la première de la seconde saison, où j'ai, sans aucun contexte, regardé un homme extrêmement beau et mortel faire absolument tout pour sauver son ami tout aussi beau – bien que geek -. Ouais, le slash était plutôt inévitable après ça. Donc j'ai passé une semaine à regarder la première saison, et suis absolument tombée amoureuse de Finch et Reese; deux parties du même entier, incapables de faire leur vocation sans l'autre. Cela a beaucoup l'air d'âmes sœurs pour moi. Sérieusement, la panique de Finch chaque fois que Reese lâche un appel – ça aurait été suffisant. Tout le reste au sujet de cette série est juste du slash glacé, du glaçage au slash. Aussi, le titre est un jeu de mots; des amis platoniques sont des amis sans un aspect sexuel, mais le concept platonique des âmes sœurs suggère autre chose. Donc, cela dit, profitez-en et les reviews et les critiques constructives sont toujours bienvenues.

**Note de la Traductrice : Ma première traduction sur POI ! J'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur pour cette série l'année dernière lors de sa diffusion et pour fêter la diffusion de la seconde saison en France : traduction de fic ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, les loulous !**


End file.
